Reciprocating
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: ONE-SHOT: "Come on, Elena. You've tasted mine, it's only fair I taste yours, too." Damon thinks about when he'd shoved his blood down Elena's throat and realized she's never reciprocated. Strong T or Light M


**Reciprocating**

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena (Der. Who else would I write about? _Stefan?_)_

_**Rating:**__ T – Strong T or Light M :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**Summary: **__One-Shot:__"Come on, Elena. You've tasted mine, it's only fair I taste yours, too." Damon thinks about when he'd shoved his blood down Elena's throat and realized she's never reciprocated. xD _

_**A/N: **__You know, I just now realized that Damon's never actually tasted Elena's blood before. WTF? Something needs to be done about that crap!_

* * *

Damon watched as Elena, Blondie and Witchy laughed together in her bedroom. He was embracing his inner stalker tonight, lounging on a low branch outside Elena's bedroom window. He was really making sure the witch and the vampire didn't convince the human to do anything stupid. Actually, it was more like the other way around.

But either way, he was watching them.

So far it was pretty boring. Just "girl talk," for Elena made a rule in the beginning that the "W" word (or words. Witch/Werewolf) or the "V" word were completely off-limits.

_Silly little Elena._ Damon mused. _Always wanting to be the dominant one. _

_Just like Katherine._

He growled at the thought that'd just snuck up on him. So he tried to think of a time when Elena was he weak one.

The car accident when he took her to Georgia.

The time he shoved blood down her throat after finding her and Stefan with the journal.

When Stefan was locked in the basement.

When her mother, Isobel was in town.

Damon sighed, laying his head back against the tree. He thought of all the pain he went through to get to Katherine. How he'd threatened to turn Elena because of it. He wasn't joking either.

"You and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

He smirked.

He almost wondered what his blood tasted like to her. It's not like she'd gotten any from Stefan. A realization hit him and he almost fell out of the tree.

He'd never once tasted Elena's blood.

Sure, he'd thought about it – _fantasized_ about it, but he never actually did.

Suddenly, a wicked grin spread across his face. _It was almost like, "You show me yours, I'll show you mine." _He laughed.

"Damon!" Blondie's voice broke through his musings and I smirked at her.

"Hello." He waved.

"Damon, get out!" Elena yelled.

"What? I can't stay to see the pillow fight?"

"Stay any longer, you'll see pain." Bonnie warned.

Damon scoffed.

He suddenly felt the oncoming headache that came before the aneurysm.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving." He jumped to the ground with cat-like grace and disappeared into the night.

* * *

After the three girls had fallen asleep, Damon crept up to the window and silently began to crawl through into her room. Suddenly he felt a bolt of electricity pass through him and he cried out before flying backwards, hitting the ground with a thump.

Upstairs, he heard Elena, Bonnie and Caroline laughing.

"No defiling us girls while we are sleeping, Damon!" Elena called out.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Elena walked through the Boarding House, looking for Stefan. Damon chuckled before getting up from his bed and taking his shirt off.

And Elena thinks it's_ her_ fault she always sees them half-naked.

He walked down stairs and leaned against the wall. "You know," He grinned when she jumped and whirled around to glare at him, her heart thumping wildly. "That whole 'defiling us' only works on virgins, and, let's face it, Elena. You're no virgin, and we _all _know Caroline isn't. Bonnie…hm. wouldn't surprise me."

"Why were you there?"

Ignoring her question he said, "You know, I got to thinking last night and I realized something – I've never tasted your blood."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah…?"

"Well, that's not really fair. I mean, Stefan's has gotten a taste."

"Because he's my boyfriend."

"Yeah, but come on, Elena. You've tasted mine, it's only fair I taste yours, too."

She instantly blushed. "No."

"Why?" Suddenly, he was in front of her, looking down into her eyes lustfully.

"I…it…"

Slowly, Damon placed his hand on her beating heart and licked his lips.

"Damon…" He wasn't sure if that was a warning or a plea coming from her lips, but he grinned.

His hand moved down to her waist and he pressed his body flush against hers. Slowly, he leaned his lips to hers, letting her make the final move and she kissed him. When he finally pulled away, he looked into her eyes again, a mixture of predatory instinct and lust in his own.

Elena bit her lip and closed her eyes. Then, with a deep breath, tilted her neck towards him. He was shocked. Stefan had only tasted her from her hand, but this was the ultimate in giving – the most intimate place to bite, but also the most dangerous. He could easily kill her by biting her there, yet, here she was, showing full trust in him.

Silently, Damon let his canines extend, and he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, focusing his whole mind on the sound of the blood pumping through her veins until it was all he could hear. He let his guard down and let the predator come out fully. He opened his eyes and placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other gripped her waist tightly.

He put his lips to her neck before penetrating the skin with his fangs. He drank from her deeply, letting her head fall back in pleasure and he tried to send waves of calming and passionate emotions to her and she embraced them welcomingly.

Her heart began beating faster and faster and her hands plunged into his dark hair. She gasped, feeling so much ecstasy flowing through her body she thought she'd come right then and there, just from him feeding on her. At last, her body began to wind down slightly, pleasure coursing through her.

He felt her body relaxing more and more and he knew he'd have to slow down now before she became unconscious. Her heart slowed and he pulled his fangs out of her neck and licked his lips. Very slowly, Elena blinked her eyes as if coming out of a trance. Damon helped her stand straight and she stared at him in wonder.

"How…" She glanced to her blood on his lips and swallowed. She slowly took a step towards him and kissed him deeply.

He pulled away and looked at her neck. "I'll have to heal it." He said softly, as if doing so would break his heart.

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

Damon bit down on his own wrist and he let her drink. He reluctantly pulled his wrist away before she drank enough to turn her and watched as her wound healed. She smiled at him slightly before hearing Stefan open the door.

Stefan took in his brother's sated expression and Elena's flushed cheeks and looked from one to the other. "What's…going on?"

"She was waiting for you and I tried to convince her to jump in bed with me. Same as always."

Elena gave him a questioning look and he winked.

"Let's go." Stefan said.

She began to walk out the door with him, but not without throwing a smile over her shoulder at Damon.

_**The End**_


End file.
